Soaring-A Maximum Ride OC
by KatenissElisadeen12
Summary: Kiera Snellings used to be an ordinary girl. Used to be. She discovers she is a human-avian hybrid, and it changes her life forever. Watch her and her flock as they struggle to destroy the laboratory who created them, as well as many other mutants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stand on the balcony outside my room. The wind is blowing, whipping through my mane of long dark blonde hair. It's almost 5 o' clock, and a storm is brewing south of our little town of Aspen Park, Colorado. Storms are rare here, since the climate is so dry. Whenever there is a storm, I go out on the balcony and enjoy it. My German Shepherd, Sadie, is sitting next to me. Most dogs are afraid of storms, but Sadie is a one-of-a-kind dog. She is as fascinated as I am. Whenever there is a storm, she comes out on my balcony attached to my room and watches it with me. We both enjoy the electricity in the air, the boom of the thunder and the cold rain on our skin/fur. But, it's not just those things that I love. It's the wind. It fascinates me, with it's unseen appearance yet it can demolish trees and homes with large gusts. I try to draw it sometimes, not with those childish swirls, but with curves and bends. I don't have my notebook with me now, but I will be sure to grab it later. I am a drawing person, someone who will sketch anything and everything. All my friends say I am the best artist in my grade. I am a sophomore, turning the ripe old age of sixteen in several months. My name is Kiera Mae Snellings. I am not popular at my school, but the friends I do have respect me and share my love of storms, much like my dog. If only they were here today, feeling the moist air on their faces too. I know they must be out in their yards as well.

Crack! A streak of lightning across the sky jolts me out of my daydream. I stand up straight and look at the sky. Dark clouds are rolling in and I can feel the start of raindrops on my skin.

"This one looks a bit too dangerous." I tug on Sadie's collar, beckoning her to come along past the double French doors and back into my room. "Come on, girl." She whimpers, but reluctantly follows me in. I close the doors tightly behind us and lock them. Sadie jumps onto my bed and lays down, her tail beating a tattoo on my comforter. I smile and collapse beside her, running my fingers through her hair. She licks my cheek and I smile, turning my attention back to the doors. I was right, the rain looks really strong and the booming of the thunder makes my doors rattle in their frames. Sadie lets out a small whimper, which is very rare, and I kiss the ridge between her eyes.  
"It's alright." I say. "We're fine." I wrap my arms around her neck and I put my chin on her head. As if in answer, my dog sighs a long sigh and nuzzles my hair. I grin and peer back at the storm. It isn't seeming to let up, but it doesn't matter that much if it doesn't. I can always watch it from the safety of the bulletproof glass in our living room.  
As if reading my thoughts, my mother calls from the upstairs,

"Kiera! Time for supper! You can watch the storm from the upstairs!" I grinned and walked to the door. My mother knew me through and through. When I was little, I used to be afraid of storms, and my mother's arms were my save haven. Now, I was fascinated with them, and my mother did not need to comfort me anymore. She loved storms too.  
I pushed open the door and walked upstairs to the kitchen, Sadie at my heels. When I appeared, I saw my mother putting our meal on the table. The smell of the food was overwhelming, cheeses and meat sauce and wheat noodles. My mother was a professional chef, and she always prepared our meals with perfection. My father had once tried to cook, and ended up setting off all of the smoke alarms in my house. That was not a fun experience.  
I sat at my place on the table, watching as my mother finished setting it.

"Is Dad here?" I asked. My father worked at an office in a large town close to Aspen Park, and he worked long hours. Sometimes he wouldn't make it in time for dinner, but we always saved him a place at the table just in case.  
"Yes, I think he's resting in his room, would you send Sadie to go get him?" She replied, sitting down at the place next to me.  
"Sure. Go get Daddy, Sadie. Go get him!" I told her, and Sadie jumped up and ran full speed to my parents' room. Being an only child, we had more time to train Sadie to do tricks, and she also loved my parents with all of her heart. She was a good dog, who only begged when we held food out from the table. Sometimes at dinner she'd even lay next to my chair, just wanting to sit by me. Sadie was extremely loyal too.  
"Who fed the dog Mountain Dew?" I heard my father say. He stumbled into the dining room, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"You probably did." I replied. "You're the only one who drinks it."  
"Right." Dad said. He sat down in his chair, peering at the table while Sadie came to my side, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Who's going to say grace over this amazing meal?"  
"I will." I said, and took my parents' hands. I prayed over the meal, our health, our days tomorrow and the amazing storm outside. When I said 'Amen', we looked up and my mother dished out the pasta. I took a bite, and grinned as the flavors mixed together into a party on my tongue. This was a dish to die for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I finished eating the delectable dinner, I asked if I could be excused. I wanted to go draw a storm scene in my room, and also my stomach had started to hurt. Am I sick? I thought. My parents let me get up from the table, and I put my plate in the dishwasher, Sadie's claws clicking on the floor behind me. As I was about to go downstairs, my mother called out,  
"Kiera, why don't we play a game?" My parents and I enjoyed playing games at night together, but I knew tonight was not a good night.  
"N-no, I'm not feeling well." I replied.  
"Oh, okay, and if you're feeling any better, come upstairs. We'll be waiting for you."  
"Okay." I mumbled. I walked fast to my room, thrust open the door and collapsed on my bed. I moaned as I moved my foot to shut the door behind me. My stomach felt like it had gotten caught in a blender, and my lungs had started to ache as well. Am I falling apart? I wondered. I had kind of hoped I would, since the pain was so intense. I reached up and ran my fingers through Sadie's thick fur. She was the only thing keeping me from screaming out in pain. I couldn't let my parents know that I was hurting this bad. If they took me to a doctor, I would be in so much agony, it would be indescribable. I hated going to a doctor's office since I had had surgery on my wrist, which I broke, a couple of years ago and it had not healed correctly. They had to re-break it and wrap it back up, which made me in so much pain, I couldn't even lift that arm. I still didn't want to use that wrist. No, I couldn't let my parents know what was occurring.  
All of the sudden, my back muscles began to stretch and knead. It was as if a baker was kneading my muscles as they would dough. I reached out and grabbed Sadie's ruff to try to settle myself down. She whimpered softly and nudged me, as if she knew I was hurting.  
"Sadie..." I whispered. "Don't tell Mom." She hopped off my bed and stood next to my legs afterward, pulling on my jeans. "Stop." I moaned weakly. "Please, stop." But she wouldn't. She pulled on my pants until I stood up, then she nosed me to the door.  
"Sadie, no." I said again, but she pointed her furry muzzle at the tall mirror on my door. I looked up at my reflection and grimaced. My hair was messed up, my greenish eyes were bloodshot and my arms were shaking. I tried to stand taller, but Sadie grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the ground.

"No, girl! Get off!" I said, trying to push her away. She growled and tugged on my shirt until it came off, leaving me shaking and shivering in my tank top. As I was looking at my mischievous dog, something at the corner of my vision caught my eye. I turned to look at it. I saw it was my reflection in the mirror again, but something was different. Something was different with me. I looked harder at myself, but I couldn't see anything at first. Unless….. I could see something on my back. I didn't know what it was, but there was something there. I reached my fingers back and felt them brush against something soft, softer than my skin would ever be. What the… I thought. As I was investigating them, I unconsciously tightened my shoulders. The things on my back began to move. I tightened my shoulders again, but this time, I moved muscles on my back that had never been there before. As I did so, I looked into the mirror, I just about blacked out. Those things were wings. I opened them wide, and gaped at their massive length. Just one of the wings was longer than my whole body, so I guessed they were about thirteen or fourteen feet long together. They were a dark chestnut brown close to my shoulders, then black-brown close to the tips of my feathers. There were white rims on some of the bottom feathers, as well. I just stood there, gaping at the beautiful sight. I had wings! I thought, my gaping mouth turning into a broad smile. Could I maybe fly?

Before I could try, a bright light shone in my eyes. I yowled, curled up into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. Even in the darkness, the light shone. A high-pitched whine filled my ears, not unlike a dog whistle. I was in pain, so much pain I wanted to die. Right here, right now. All I knew was pain, pain and more pain. Sadie couldn't even help me out of this one.  
Thankfully, the pain in my eyes and ears stopped after ten minutes. I curled out of the stiff ball I was positioned in and faced my mirror again. I moved my wings, still completely and utterly in shock. Before the bright light, my vision had been okay, about 90/20. Now, it was perfect, 20/20 and I could see everything now. Even the tiniest details stood out to me. Also, before the noise, my hearing was probably 3 times worse than someone else my age, but now I could hear every little sound. I grinned and took a deep breath.

Time to test out this new me.


End file.
